Cruel Passion
by dovaly
Summary: Harry and Voldemort are lovers. I know, cliche! What makes this fanfic different is the fact that neither are willing to change positions in the war.
1. Chapter 1

All right, you should know some things before reading this:

1) this has **no **elements from HBP. pretend that didn't happen

2) the DoM incident was planned by Harry and Voldemort. Sirius's death was an accident that Bella apologized for, before and after Voldemort tortured her

**Chapter One: The First Battle**

"Are you sure you don't want to stop? If you give up, we can live together in peace," the ebon-haired, green-eyed savior of the Wizarding World asked his red-eyed lover.

"No, Harry," the Dark Lord answered, "You know as well as I that neither of us will give up our ideals, even if it's for our own love and happiness."

Harry sighed. He knew Voldemort spoke the truth. They had been arguing about that since they first started dating in Harry's fifth year. Harry was deeply in love with Voldemort, and knew the feeling was mutual. Harry had been the one who instigated their relationship. After the an extremely painful beating from Vernon (I'm a sucker for abused Harry stories ; ), Harry reached out to Voldemort using their bond, seeking any comfort he could. Voldemort, being oddly sympathetic to child abuse, consoled Harry throughout the summer. By the end of the summer, they were inexplicably attracted to each other.

The Death Eaters were told about the situation in Harry's sixth year, and were weirdly accepting of the relationship. Harry was often invited to their social gatherings, even making friends with him, despite the fact Harry was on the other side of the war.

Suddenly, the door to Voldemort's study swung open, revealing Melantha Embry, a Death Eater the same age as Harry. Melantha was a very good friend of Harry's, even though most if the Wizarding World didn't know it.

"My Lord, the Order has just breached our wards. They are here to 'rescue' Harry," Melantha informed Voldemort.

"Damn it! I knew two weeks away from the Dursleys was too long for them not to notice I was gone!"

"Harry, calm down! Melantha, tell the Death Eaters to prepare to fight. Harry, lock yourself in one of the dungeon cells."

Harry kissed the Dark Lord goodbye and ordered Melantha and him not to get hurt. Harry ran to the dungeons and let himself into a fairly disgusting looking cell, then tried his best to look roughed up and unclean. He had been sitting in the cell a good hour before someone appeared in front of him. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom both seemed tired and it was obvious they had been fighting.

"There's a huge battle going on upstairs," Ron said, "We came to rescue you."

With a simple flick of his wrist, Neville unlocked Harry's cell. Ron looked over Harry to see if he was hurt, then handed him his wand.

"I found this in a box labeled 'Prisoner's Wands', a little obvious if you ask me, but convenient all the same. Hurry, the Order needs our help."

And with that, Harry, Ron, and Neville ran up the stairs to join the battle. Harry immediately realized that both sides were about evenly matched. He also noticed that there were tons of casualties. Most were people he barely knew, but there some he was pretty close to, like Ginny Weasley (Order) and Draco's older brother who went to Durmstrang, Lucivar Malfoy (Death Eater). On the bright side, Harry thought, Wormtail was dead.

Harry immediately engaged Pansy Parkinson in battle, knowing she was a fierce fighter from past mock duels, a favorite pastime for Death Eaters. Pansy sent a bone crushing curse at Harry, which he easily blocked with a shield. He quickly retaliated with an unblockable (to non-parseltogues) parseltongue curse Voldemort taught him that made the victim become so confused, they attack their allies. Smirking, Harry hurried off to find another opponent.

Harry defeated (but didn't kill) five more Death Eaters until he came face to face with Voldemort. They circled each other, unwilling to curse their lover. They did this for a couple minutes until Dumbledore called the retreat.

"You know that one of us will have to kill each other one day," Harry said.

"I know."

Harry could tell that Voldemort was as upset about it as he was.

"I love you," Harry whispered in parseltongue, then disapparated out of Slytherin Manor.

* * *

hope you liked it. please review. you know you want to!! (also, sorry for the corby parts coughiloveyoucough) 


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so here it is, and it will be the only one you'll get.

**Discaimer:** the things you recognize belong to J.K. Rowlings. okay, I also stole some of the names (not Melantha, though smiles proudly) from books like Anne Bishop's _Black Jewels Trilogy._

**Chapter Two**

Harry apparated into the kitchen in Number 12 Grimmauld Place to find the Order crowded around the table, talking. Some were excitedly talking about the battle while others, like the Weasleys, were mourning the deaths. Harry looked around the room morosely, and then he turned to leave. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Harry walked past the portrait of Mrs. Black, who was mercifully quiet for once. When he got to his room, the one he shared with Ron, Harry sat down on his bed and stared at the blank wall. Lucivar and Ginny's death nagged him at the back of his mind, wanting to given attention, but the 'fight' with Voldemort took precedence. Tonight had made him realize something that he had tried so hard to block out since he learned the prophecy. He had to kill Tom. Well, if he wanted to survive, that is. And, as much as loved the Dark Lord, Harry wasn't going to throw his own life away and condemning the Wizarding World just to save his love. If only Voldemort would switch sides…but, no, that would never happen. Tom, like Harry, believed in his ideals more than love. They were both willing to throw away their own happiness if it would win them the war.

The door opened to reveal Ron and Neville. They both looked tired and sad. Ron quickly rushed into his bed, while Neville stared at Harry expectantly. Harry looked around and saw Neville's trunk. Comprehension dawned on Harry.

"Oh. This is your room now?"

"Um, yeah. They gave it to me while you were, um…"

"…being _entertained_ by Voldemort?"

Neville twitched at the name while Harry internally laughed at what he was implying. Neville _so_ didn't get that.

"Right. So, do you mind if I, um…"

"…find another place to sleep? Well I'm sure I could find someplace."

Harry wandered out of the room, wondering if it would be alright to sleep at Voldemort's place after the battle, but then realized it probably would cause more problems. Grimmauld Place wasn't that big and Harry knew all the rooms (and couches) would be full because the majority of the Order was too tired to return to their homes tonight. That left one option: sleeping at a friend's house. Going through a list of names, a realized Melantha would be his best bet. After writing a note to the Order informing them he was sleeping over a friend's (conveniently not listed) house and would be back sometime tomorrow so they shouldn't worry, Harry apparated to Embry Mansion, home of the prominent pureblooded (except the small bit of dark elf, but the term 'pureblood' refers to a person's lineage that is purely wizard for ten generations, so some families have creature blood in them) Embry Family.

* * *

Melantha Embry, her younger brother Daemon, and her parents were sitting in the living room discussing the recent battle ("It's that bloody Order, I swear! If it weren't for those pompous muggle-lovers, we would've taken the Ministry years ago!") when one of their house elves, Jack, informed them of a visitor at the door. 

"Who is it and what do they want?" Melantha's father, Gareth, asked somewhat irritably.

"Harry Potter, sir."

_Sigh_. "Let him in."

Jack returned a couple minutes later with a tired-looking Harry Potter in tow. Gareth looked him over, eyes resting on the overnight bag Harry was carrying.

"What do you want?"

"A room, sir. The Order's Headquarters is full and I'd rather not stay with the Dark Lord tonight. We need some…time apart. So, may I stay?"

"I guess. Boy-who-lived or not, you're still the master's lover and one of Melantha's closest friends. I have told you once, I've told you a million times. I will help you with anything except the war. Well, if you stay on the 'Light' side, that is," Gareth said with a grin, which Harry instantly returned.

"Thank-you, sir. Melantha, why don't we go upstairs so I can have my wicked way with you."

The whole family laughed, because it was common knowledge (to the Death Eaters) that Harry was as straight as a corkscrew and would never even _dream_ of doing that with a female. Harry excitedly grabbed Melantha's hand and rushed upstairs, knowing that they would talk all night until they passed out from exhaustion. Merlin, Harry hoped the war wouldn't destroy this friendship like it was his and Tom's relationship.

* * *

When _Sylvia Snape_ reviewed and told me that Voldemort probably wouldn't own Slytherin Manor, I immediately came up with the idea of how he got it. I hope this short story is good enough to explain it,_ Sylvia Snape._

dbdbdb

Voldemort practically pulled Harry up the steps of the apartment building in is eagerness.

"Floor thirteen, room 666. There it is!" said Voldemort excitedly, pointing to a green door with the words 'This is the Death Eater's Headquarters' written in silver paint.

"I'm not complaining, but why do you Death Eaters like to make things blatantly obvious?" Harry asked.

"It's fun. Besides, we like to laugh at our enemies who think it's a trap and it's a big help to some of our, um, less _talented_ recruits," Voldemort replied while pushing open the apartment door, "This is it, Harry, Slytherin Manor!"

Harry couldn't help but laughing, "Slytherin Manor!? It's nothing but a muggle apartment with tons of rooms magically fitted inside! Besides, we're in the middle of the United States. This continent wasn't even discovered in Slytherin's time, let alone Slytherin putting down roots here.

Voldemort pouted.

"But I've always wanted to have a Slytherin Manor!"

The look on Voldemort's face was priceless and Harry couldn't help but laughing. Well, not after taking a picture with his Polaroid first, of course.

dbdbdb

thanks for all the reviews. please review again!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry awoke to Jake urgently shaking him.

"Get up, Harry, sir," Jake said frantically, "Master Gareth says there are wizards at the door that are here for you."

Harry hurried to follow Jake, scared that he was discovered by the Order. They went down the grand steps into the entrance hall, where Harry found Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks standing with Gareth and Mel's mother, Chastity, and looking somewhat confused. Remus broke into a relieved smile when he saw Harry.

"Harry! We're so relieved you're okay. When we found out you were missing, Tonks and I immediately used that emergency portkey that brings us directly to you. We were extremely surprised and worried when we ended up in a known Death Eater's house."

"Wait, so none of the other Order members no I'm here, right?" Harry asked. Remus nodded, and Harry gave a relieved sigh, "Good. Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Um, sure Harry. Are you going to explain why you're in a known Death Eater's house right after we rescued you from You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah," Harry answered Remus, "You don't mind Gareth if we move this conversation to the liv-"

"Harry, Dad? Why are there Order members in our entrance hall? Was there a 'Get to Know the Enemy' party I wasn't invited to?" Melantha inquired.

"Don't we have that most days?" muttered Daemon, looking pointedly at Harry.

"Right…Why don't we continue this conversation in the living room?"

Everyone seemed to think Gareth had a wonderful idea and migrated to the Embry's living room. Harry sat on a couch next to Melantha and across from Remus and Tonks. He started stroking her pointy ears (dark elf, remember?) while he waited for everyone to get situated.

"Alright, Harry, why are you here with _Death Eaters_?" Remus asked when everyone was settled.

"Well, no one can control who they fall in love with, even if they're on the other side of the war."

"Are you dating this girl?" asked Remus, staring at Harry, who was sitting close to Melantha and stroking her ears. The living room erupted into laughter while Remus and Tonks sat with confused expressions gracing their faces.

"Oh, that's funny! Harry: date a girl?! The last time he did that was a cover up, and we all know how THAT ended," Daemon wheezed.

"Harry, you're gay? Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked, somewhat hurt. But, Daemon butted in before Harry could answer.

"Harry didn't tell you? Every single Death Eater knows that fact. Actually, us Death Eaters know a lot more about Harry. I guess we know who Harry's favorite side is, huh?"

"Daemon," Gareth warned, "we don't want to rub it in their faces that they know squat about their 'savior.' It's obvious that the Light Side is full of incompetent morons."

"Hey!" Harry interjected, "I am NOT an incompetent moron."

"Well, of _course _I don't mean you. But, if you'd just switch to our side…"

"Not this conversation again! Dad, you know Harry's staying with the Order."

"But, Melantha, you know his life would be much simpler if he'd just switch sides."

"I know my life would be easier, but I am not switching sides. The Dark Lord and I have had this conversation many of times, and even he hasn't lured me away from the Order."

"Wait, why were you talking to You-Know-Who, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Simple, he's my lover."

The shocked, and somewhat disgusted, looks on Remus and Tonks's faces were priceless. Remus started sputtering something incomprehensible while Tonks just continued staring at Harry in disbelief. Finally, Remus seemed to somewhat snap out of his shock.

"Y-You-Know-Who? B-but Harry! He killed your parents! How long?"

"I started dating him the summer before fifth year."

"And the Department of Mystery?"

"Planned. Well, Sirius's death was an accident that Bella paid dearly for."

"And, are you happy?"

"Well, despite the fact that one of us will have to kill each other one day, I am happy and do not regret ever falling in love with him. Besides, the Death Eaters are awesome once you get to know them."

"Do you want the Order to know?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I don't know about Tonks, but I'd be happy to keep this a secret."

"I'll keep it a secret as long as you want." Tonks added. Harry launched himself at the two Order members, saying "Thank-you" over and over.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, especially if your name is Gabe. 


End file.
